Spellbound (Ghost Hunt Fanfiction)
by Crazy-Bubbly-Ayah-01
Summary: After three years, the SPR team is back. With more cases and an extra hand to help. Gene is Alive and kicking. Naru and Mai were joyed that Naru's twin was alive. But that joy backdropped as more spirits started targeting them most especially Mai. Mai Taniyama, Naru's greatest yet clumsiest assistant swear to be by his side every step of the way.
1. SPR: Prologue

A/N

So this is my first fanfic :" and I chose Ghost Hunt cuz I recently watched it and it was super duper awesome like waaah! NaruxMai is the love team here :" As well as GenexMasako and LinxMadoka :" Bou-sanXAyako and John with his own love team. Does Yasuhara need one? Please do tell :"

And I didn't want Gene to DIE! NO! He must not!

So he lives here :"

Enjoy :"

(As I've said I've been addicted to Anime :")

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt all rights go to Fuyumi Ono, I just own the OC's that will appear here.

#######################################

_**Preface**_

Third Person POV

Under the pouring rain, the people of Shibuya District people are walking to take shelter. A particular brown haired girl was running, her umbrella above her head towards her part-time job. She had a peculiar part-time but she enjoyed it. It's been three years since she started working for "him". Yes, her boss was a male man. Remembering that she would get some scolding from her own boss she hurried up the steps of the escalator towards her new home.

The Shibuya Psychic Research or, SPR for short was one of the leading paranormal investigation offices that was a branch of the all famous SPR or Society of Psychical Research, and this was her part-time job. Partaking cases that either would involve ghost or bakemono, even curses.

Mai Taniyama was already 19 years old and planning to be a full time psychic researcher just like Her "Boss". She has had many experiences with him and the other SPR irregulars but even if it was scary and gory they still stick together like a family. Which was what she liked the best.

"Ohayou-gosaimasu!" she shouted as she entered the particular office looking for her boss.

"Mai, you're late. Stop slacking off. Go make me some tea." She suddenly jumped when she heard his voice. His gorgeous voice had always made her shiver every time he spoke with her. She mock-saluted him and entered the makeshift kitchen.

"Hai, Hai Naru-chan" she said when suddenly someone jumped behind her and she squeaked. It was Gene. Naru's twin older brother, like Naru he had the same black hair but they differ in their eyes, while Naru had blue eyes, Gene had blue-grey ones, also they differ so much in personality. While Naru was a narcissistic, over-confident, jerk of a man, Gene was the opposite of him. He was cheerful, always smiling type of shounen. But they have some traits that makes them similar. And that is the way that they tackle cases as well as the "I'am number one" attitude. It was typical for Naru but Gene was taking it too far. Like really far. As far as the San  
>Andreas Fault.<p>

"Aww. Naru's making you do all kinds of stuff again" he said and snuggled against her. It's really hard to imagine that Naru would do something like this which made it a little awkward since both boys shared the same face. Her sweat dropped when she felt a piercing gaze practically focused on them. She knew all too well where that came from.

"I heard that" that ice-cold voice said and Gene and she looked around to see Naru leaning on the doorway with his hands crossed over his chest. He was practically glaring at Gene. What the heck was wrong with him?

Naru's POV

"Aww, Naru's making you do all kinds of stuff again" I heard Gene say to Mai and because of the telepathy link we have I also know that he was snuggling against her. I felt a vein popped against my head and I was irritated yet again. I stood up and practically shoved the door open. I had told him a hundred times not to flirt with her but he had to just shove it in my face.

"I heard that" my voice was for sure irritated and cold, I knew that for sure. Gene smirked at me and clung to me this time.

'Jealous are we?' he said telepathically as his smirk grew wider.

'Urasai Baka' I said to him and he just chuckled. I glared at him and his eyes were alight with amusement.

"Okay idiot nerd" He said and slammed me on the back causing me to bump Mai. Her face flushed and she also looked lovely with that flower hairclip I gave her for her 18th birthday. It's been three years since Mai started working for me and in those three years we've been through thick and thin. Another case was coming up so we needed to focus this time. But it was hard to focus when she was near. She had affected me so much but I will never let her know that. Let alone Gene.

'You thought she was cute didn't you' I was surprised when Gene suddenly invaded my mind. Yes, he had the knack of checking my thoughts especially when I'am near Mai. Which brings us to the part where I can't think of thoughts about Mai. He will be the death of me.

'She affects you too. How sweet' he said and telepathically chuckled. I almost wanted to hit him and so I did, which eventually bounced back to me. Not only can we communicate via telepathy we can also feel each other's pain. That's why at the time he was thrown at the lake I felt his pain. Like really serious pain.

"Mai tea." I ordered her and she seems to have just come from a dreamlike state. She had always been going into a lot of dream like states these past few days and that would mean that she had some vivid detail on our next case. Gladly speaking, she was already able to control her abilities as the time passed. We knew that her powers as a psychic had greatly increased. She has had visions that are very reliable for the cases that we had. But I can still call her an idiot.

"Hai" she said and proceeded to the kitchen at the office. Gene entered my office and crossed his arms like what I did awhile ago.

'What do you want?' I asked him irritated.

'Why don't you just tell her what you feel?'

'What are you talking about?' I told him and he just shook his head.

'You know what I'm talking about' I rolled my eyes at him and he snickered.

'You know what I think? You're the one she likes, and that's one thing I can't do anything against' Gene sighed and he patted my head.

"Yeah right Naru and I grew horns instead of a narcissistic personality, You are such a useless case brother. No wonder Mai has a lot of trouble with you" What did he say? Mai has a lot of trouble caused by me?

"I know what you are thinking brother. As I said you are a hopeless case. Well I need to work as well don't I?" he smiled at me and I was irritated again. NO WONDER they had the same thinking. Mai and Gene are like the siblings here. As well as they have the same powers as well as the same capabilities. While I have PK, Mai and Gene have ESP, such as clairvoyance, telepathy, OBEs and astral projection.

'And lil' bro. Don't make it too hard for the both of you. .'

I was confused by his question. What did he mean by don't make it hard for the both of us?

_**'Maybe one day, she'll leave you'**_

And that was the sentence that bothered me the entire day.

#######################################

A/N

So I know this is a bit of just a bit of boring. It's because I'm still searching for the cases that will be included in the story.

Wish me luck :"

PS. This is actually my first story and I wanted it to be special so I chose Ghost Hunt.


	2. File 1-A : Inside the Case

##########################################

File 1 Two times the trouble

#1 Inside the Case

Mai ran towards the SPR van and proceeded to take the equipment up their base at the Ukiona Highschool. Someone from the school had approached them only recently

**_A few days back_**

"So please tell me about your case" Mai asked the client from Ukiona HS namingly Reito Iwatobi the president of the student council. Naru and Gene were beside her and both had decided to let her do the talking which was so gentlemanly of them.

'I know what you mean Mai, Naru's the boss yet he makes you do all the work. He is such a jerk right Mai?' Gene suddenly interjected into the telepathy link we had.

'I heard that'Naru said through telepathic conversation. Gene scoffed and just smirked at him.

'Whatever lil' bro' And they cut off the link. She just shook her head and put her attention on the case at hand. She had had a vivid dream about the case but it still didn't click with her. Maybe she should ask Gene what her dream meant. Or maybe Naru. That would be nice.

"It's been a month since a lot of weird events occured in our school some students have been seen doing reckless things but when we checked their testimonies as well as eyewitnesses, it seems that we were seeing two people with the same faces." relayed Reito and he continued on discussing the matter at hand. I somehow had the feeling this was going to be a tough case. As soon as he finished relaying Naru suddenly answered the question we've all been waiting for.

"We'll accept the case. ." Naru said and I almost wanted to hug him. It was harder to make Naru accept cases these past few days. He seems kinda off but I think he just lost his interest or something. But right now I could see the spark in his eyes. Even though he was cold I know inside that Naru is kind and gentle like Gene. They were twins after all.

"Alright!" Gene said suddenly perking up with his fist up in the air that Reito was a bit shocked seeing as how to people with the same faces have different personalities. I just awkwardly laughed at them.

"Thank you so much!" Reito said and bid us goodbye after giving us the address of the school as well as the person to contact.

I sighed inwardly and went to my own office as I segregated the files for the case.

'Something wrong?' Naru suddenly asked me in his usual impassive tone.

'I'm alright' I telepathically said to him and I heard the scoff in between our links. I was sure that it was Gene scoffing.

'You two should grow up' Gene said and a smile was surely gracing his features right now. I smiled to myself and continued to sort out files.

"Mai, tea" I suddenly jolted when I heard his voice coming from the door. I looked around and saw Naru looking at me intently. I suddenly remembered my dream

Everything went black and I knew this was the usual dream.

**_Dreamscape_**

**_A dark bluish glow surrounded me and I found myself in the middle of the hallway. I saw so many students piling into their room and no one seems to have taken notice of me. Suddenly I heard voices. With the same timbre and tone and it beckoned to me. I looked around and I was suddenly pinned to the ground by an unknown force. I rolled on my back surprised and utterly shock when I saw myself. . I tried to wriggle away but can't do anything. My replica had a knife and pointed it to my cheeks._**

**_"I'm gonna be the one living in your life" it let out a maniacal laugh and stabbed my heart. I didn't scream for if I lose consciousness I'll be back in my own body._**

**_Everything turned white and. ._**

"Mai! Mai wake up!" my eyes jolted open and beads of sweat trailed my forehead. I looked around and saw Gene and Naru as well as Lin and Madoka hovering over me. Naru was cradling me in his arms. I felt the heat sear up in my cheeks and Naru helped me stand up.

"Thanks" I muttered and he just nodded.

"What happened? You suddenly fainted did you have a dream?" Gene asked and I nodded replenishing the memory of the dream. A replica was killing the original. Double Person? Evil Twin? I didn't have any of those.

"What did you dream of Mai?" Naru said while Madoka handed me a glass of hot cocoa. Lin had his laptop out and started typing.

I relayed to them everything that I remembered from the dream noting that the students had the same uniform as Reito.

"This case seems to take a turn for the worse. ." Lin interjected as I finished explaining my dream. We all turned to him with questioning looks while he gave us a serious one.

"What do you mean by worse Lin?" Naru asked impassively. Lin sighed and said the words that said it all.

"This is a Doppelgánger case. . And it's not a normal one."

#############################

A/N

So there you are! Now we know the main topic of the case. But now let's wonder who is behind thissss :'') Who could it be or WHAT could it beeee.

Keep in touch MaRu fans (Mai and Naru's ship name waheheh :")))

-Boney Skeletons and Nine Muses :')

Khrix 3


	3. File 1-B : Mai's First Encounter

(File 1: Two times the trouble) #2: Mai's first encounter

MAI'S POV

"This is a Doppelganger case and not a normal one. . ." I heard Lin say and it was like a pin dropped in the distance. Doppelganger cases were rare ones, according to my narcissistic boss, but can be very dangerous. If it was not normal, how much danger would it cause us?!

"Lin, we're so taking the case" Gene suddenly interjected and I could see a twinkle in his eyes. Was he excited?! Naru just stared at his brother and nodded his head and I was still in disbelief. They accepted the case. BOTH GENE AND NARU ACCEPTED.

"So let's get packing so we have enough travel time to get there by late afternoon or so." Naru said. "Mai, call the other SPR irregulars. We have a job for them" he added before going inside his office probably packing his clothes. Ever since Gene came back from the dead, he started wearing other clothes than that black dress shirt he always wears. He also now has white dress shirts but I liked the black on him more. It gives out the color of his eyes.

'I heard that! I'm gonna tell Naru!" Gene suddenly mind linked me and I put up a wall in between us. I felt my cheeks heat up. I hope Naru didn't hear that.

'Not to worry, Naru is too indulged with his work to hear any of our thoughts' Gene suddenly broke the wall I built around my head. If only I was stronger than you, you would surely regret ever reading my mind.

'You can never be stronger than me' He said as a matter of factly and I just rolled my eyes at his childishness. Sometimes, I wonder if they really were twins. Gene was a happy-go-lucky person while Naru is a cold shoulder type of guy.

I shrug to myself as we packed everything.

END OF FLASHBACK

We got the last of the equipment out and as I stepped inside the base my body throbbed and I suddenly felt weak and collapsed on the ground. My mind was betraying me yet again and warm hands caught me. I caught sight of the others hovering over me but. .

"Mai!" they all called for me and the last thing I saw was Naru's worried face. Everything blacked out.

Dreamscape. . .

"Mai, Mai wake up. . ." I heard Gene call my name and I opened my eyes and took in the familiar dark bluish surroundings that I've gotten used to seeing almost my entire three years of working with them.

"Gene, is this the usual?" He nodded and pointed to me. I creased my brows in confusion and he just smiled at me. He put his pointer finger on my forehead and I suddenly felt weak.

"What?" I asked weakly and he just smirked at me. Something inside me hurt and I clutched my chest to ease the pain. What the heck was happening?! I dropped to the floor while clutching my now aching chest and breath, slow labored breaths trying to put the pain at ease. I looked over to Gene for help but he kicked me hard on the abdomen. Shit!

"Y-You're not Gene! Get away from me!" I kicked him but he didn't flinch and instead kicked me in the stomach once more. I skid across the dream floor and slammed against an invisible wall. I coughed up blood and clutched my stomach. I've never had this kind of dream. I've always been on the sidelines watching but this is my first encounter with a spirit that would hurt me.

"Mai!" a blast of energy suddenly surged beside me hitting Replica Gene and I looked back to see Gene the real one. He went to my side and touched my hand, he felt warm. It means it really is him.

"You need to wake up! Now!" I slightly panicked when I saw the deformed face of the replica of Gene with blood dripping all over him. I screamed bloody hell and Gene slapped me on the cheek. I looked at Gene with tears streaking down my cheeks and he shielded me from the replica Gene.

"Damn it Mai! If you don't wake up I'll make Naru do something you and him will definitely regret! Now wake up!" Gene said and something pinched me on the side. I saw a shadow like thing on my side and a scary smiling face appeared on it. A knife was in his hand ready to stab me on the side. I suddenly let out a scream.

I was gonna DIE!

"Ahh!" I suddenly jerked up beads of sweat trailing my forehead. The first thing I saw was Gene holding my hand. So he was really there. Next I saw Naru hovering over Gene and me with a worried expression on his face. I suddenly felt pain in my abdominal area and coughed up blood. Did. . . Did the dream become reality?!

"Shit! Matsuzaki-san get a towel! Hara-san get a cold compress! Now!" Naru order around as Gene laid me on the bed. I felt my eyes droop and my body weaken.

'Don't you dare go to sleep! Don't you dare!' Gene shouted at me telepathically and I tried my best to stay awake.

"It hurts. . Gene. . . It hurts a lot. ." suddenly a hand enveloped my other one and saw Naru clasping my hand with both of his, his forehead creased and he held my hand close to his forehead.

'Mai. . . Please don't die on me. .' I heard Naru whisper in my head but Gene seemed to be oblivious of it. So Naru put up a wall. I smiled at him and gripped his hand harder.

'I'm not gonna die idiot. I've been working for you for as long as I remember so this little thing won't hurt me' I telepathically laughed but he just scoffed.

'Stop laughing or else I'll punish you for that' he told me and I just giggled. Same old Naru, kind but childish and bossy, I coughed up more blood and I felt myself gone cold. My eyes met blurry vision and Gene released his hand from mine and went to help Masako and the others. I felt something wet hit my face and I opened my eyes just a little bit and saw Naru crying. . . Wait. . .

Naru was CRYING. . .

He was CRYING?! And for me?! What the?!

I abruptly stood up and clutched my abdominal area. Naru wiped his eyes making me second guess if he really was crying and he gently laid me down as Masako and the others got in and put the cold compress on my stomach while Ayako wiped the blood from my mouth. I saw Gene and Naru walking away talking about something but they didn't put up a wall on their thoughts so I read it all clear as day.

'Gene call the doctor'

'Yeah I know you don't need to remind me. .' and a few moments of silence meaning that Gene called a doctor. Naru suddenly telepathically sighed. I raised an eyebrow wanting to know what that sigh was for. Naru never gets frustrated. He never shows signs of weakness. Why now Naru? Why?

'What happened in the dream Gene?' I'm sure by now they're talking but I can still read what they say through my mind.

'I arrived there when I saw Mai was lying on the floor with another Gene in front of her. I blasted the guy with a small qigong but it didn't even work on him. . He just bleeds and his deformed face was creepy to begin with.' Gene said and I closed my eyes not wanting to remember his face. Replica Gene means that Gene had a doppelganger, which means we have a repulsive spirit on our hands.

'Are you serious? You're not joking me right?' Naru said and I'm sure Gene nodded. I heard Naru sigh and suddenly Gene interjected something that made me want to go kill myself.

_**'AND THEY ARE AFTER MAI. .'**_

##############################

DON DON DON DON!

Ahahaha so the scary part will come after this but not so scary so you wouldn't get to scared. heheh I still have mercy okay ? :))) So I hope you enjoy this chapter in my story hehehe :) I just put it on HIATUS for awhile :) Finishing up my other story Unchain my Secret So I can continue hehehe I just typed this out of nowhere :)))

ENJOY\

-Oyasuminasai and Konbanwa :)

*Rewriting this As We Speak..

Khrix 3


	4. File 1-C : Under Constant Protection

_**File 1: Two times the trouble**_

_**#3 Under constant Protection**_

NARU'S POV

'Why are they after her?! Why does it always have to be Mai?!' I told myself while calmly sitting at the base researching through the Ukiona's witness' cases. Hmm. . All the witnesses said that they saw two persons of one being at two places at the same time. Doppelgangers are usually the most dangerous spirits that had ever existed in the world. I've never lost my cool back there. It's just. . Mai had always been in danger and Gene and Bou-san had always been there to save. Not once have I saved her. Maybe she thinks I'm incompetent already. Maybe that's why Gene said I've caused her too much trouble.

"Naru, Oy Naru snap out of it" I suddenly looked up and saw Hara-san in front of me. She wore her usual red yukata with floral patterns waist banded by a yellow checkered cloth.

"What is it?" I asked and she frowned at me. I stared at her emotionlessly and she stared back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Mai's awake. You as a boss should go check on your little assistant" she said rudely and walked away. Psh. Bitter isn't better Hara-san. I stood up and dusted my clothes. Right now I was wearing Mai's favorite. The black dress shirt I always wear with the black over coat and black pants. I walked towards the clinic were she was rushed by the doctor and has fallen asleep. I remembered the time when I saved her from the falling debris of the case we had back then. It occurred in the clinic of Yumesaki High school. That was the first time I had touched her. That was three years ago. That was also the last time I had saved her. Ever since she became fatherly attached to Bou-san and brotherly attached to my brother she had been around them since forever.

I stopped in front of the clinic and opened the door only to find Mai all alone. What are the other's been doing leaving her alone?

"Mai, where are Gene and the others?" I asked her and she just shrugged obviously not knowing where they were. I rubbed my temple to ease the anger that was swelling up at me. How could they leave her like this?! I know she knows how to defend herself but she's not as strong as they are. Stupid Gene and the others.

_'I heard that' _Gene suddenly mind-linked me and I said _'Good at least now you have a good reason to get your sorry ass back here in the clinic' _

_'Dear brother, we found another witness. Actually speaking, we are on scene chasing the ganger. Protect Mai with all you've got. Because they are after her'_ my eyes suddenly widened when I saw Mai's eyes open like saucers. Shit, I forgot to put a wall there.

"Shit" I suddenly muttered and went straight to the trembling Mai. She clutched both her arms and lowered her head. Her eyes showed that sign of fear and I wanted to take it away. I can't see her like this, she was always laughing, cheerful, and sometimes childish too, but not like this. She looked so wrecked. She was always strong.

"Mai. . Mai" I shook her so that she would get some sense in her head. She whipped her head so fast and I saw tears brimming her eyes. She hugged me tight and I could feel my dress shirt get wet on a particular spot. She gripped my shirt as her tears fell more.

"Naru. . Why me? Why?" she asked me and I just held her in my arms rocking her a bit.

"Be strong Mai. . We've been through a lot. Be strong" I said as I hushed her crying. Her tears eventually ceased and only dry sobs could be heard. Suddenly the lights went out and Mai clutched me tighter than ever. I held her tightly and looked around our surroundings. I heard scratching sounds and ghostly moans covered the clinic. Mai covered her ears and was now crying uncontrollably.

_'Mai, listen to me. . I want you to cast the nine pillars right this instant in front of us all right? Do you understand?' _I asked her and she nodded against my chest inhaling before turning around. She placed her hands in front of her chest and said the nine words to activate it.

**"Rin"**

**"Pyou"**

**"Toh"**

**"Shah"**

**"Kai"**

**"Jin"**

**"Retsu"**

**"Sai"**

**"Zen!"**

We heard an anguish scream and in a whimsical manner, the most gruesome creature appeared right before us attempting to grab hold of Mai. It had red menacing eyes and stood like a human, it had blood as a part of his whole body dripping with a splat on the ground and it's body was sliced in the middle just ending by the waist. It tried to reach for her yet I blasted it with a small psychic energy sending it crashing towards the clinic wall. I hurriedly carried Mai towards the door and kicked it open and there I saw Gene or should I say deformed Gene which was by far bloody. So this is his doppelganger. Hmm. Might as well have some fun with the anger that's playing inside me for him. Suddenly a blast of white energy came from the side and splattering 's head (R meaning Replica). I looked to my side and saw Gene and Bou-san along with John running towards us. A dripping wet hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder yanking me backwards along with Mai. I looked back and saw the creature's two faces near me. For a moment there I thought I was going to be eaten by it. I could tell you that it was more gruesome up close. (I'll leave this part to your imaginations)

**"Nau manku san dabara zan dankan!" **Bou-san chanted and the spirit disappeared in a flash leaving nothing along its path. I released a sigh and cradled Mai in my arms. I saw that she has fainted but her faint snores said that she was sleeping peacefully. I hugged her tighter and inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled like cherries with a mix of sweet candy. Just like her.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment Naru, but we have to go" I tensed as I heard Gene say that between the lines of 'Stop flirting' and 'You two look great together'. I glared at him and he just snickered at me.

What an annoying brother.

GENE'S POV

Haay, my lil' bro's all grown up now. How sweet. Mai's so lucky to have my narcissistic brother as her suitor. Hmm wait is Naru even courting her? I bet he isn't. He is such a dumbass sometimes. He may be so smart when it comes to paranormal cases but he is a no-brainer when it comes to Mai.

After the gruesome scene at the clinic, Mai has undergone shock that she didn't want to sleep without Me, Naru and Bou-san beside her. Me, because I can connect with her dreams and protect her there, Bou-san because he can put a sleeping spell on her if ever a spirit may possess her inside the dream and Naru, who was there to support her. She loves him so much I know I've seen how these two interact every time I've come in contact with her thoughts. Young love. Ahaha so much for me. Well. I had feelings for Mai "HAD" okay meaning it's in the past tense. But seeing as how my brother wanted her all for himself I couldn't say no to him. Naru, is just like a kid. He will never grow up without knowing what love is. And also Mai treats me like a sister treats her brother so I was Brother-zoned ouch.

_'Gene where are you?' _Mai suddenly mind-linked me and her voice fitted right in my head. What the heck are you thinking Gene?! Snap out of it!

_'I'm coming back, I just did a few rounds to see if more gangers will pop up' _I told her and she okayed. Suddenly there was a scream and I hurried towards it. The Stranger Danger Creature was there right before my eyes and was advancing towards an Ukiona HS student. I blasted it with a small qigong and it splattered disappearing in a whimsical manner. What the heck was that? I fell to the ground almost feeling my energy wash away from me. Using psychic energy can take a lot from you.

_'Gene, what happened to you?! Answer me now!' _Naru suddenly shouted in my head and I rubbed it feeling a little weak. The girl ran away from me and she didn't even look back. She had brown hair just like Mai and the same length as hers.

_'I'm fine Naru just feeling a little weak' _I mind-linked him as I droopily closed my eyed. Damn it. I haven't used my powers in a long time and I'm getting rusty damn it. I felt myself losing consciousness when a small voice suddenly called me.

"Gene! Gene! Wake up!" I saw Masako's face hovering over me but I was too weak to even lift my arms.

"Ma-sako. . Call Na-ru. ." and then everything went black.

########################################

A/N

Is this a short update? heheh :) I almost cried when I thought I lost this draft. ;)

So anyways enjoy my new chapter and I leave this to your imaginations right now. Think of something so scary but Naru's still unaffected. Wahahaha way to go Naru ;))))

Turns out Mai's the Target of the DG spirit. Woah what do you think is the cause of this? It's not just a normal one I've researched this through and through but with a little added spice ;)))

ENJOY ;)))

ps. I started writing this at the time of Halloween year 2008 ;)

_**Khrix 3**_


	5. File 1-D : The Worst Predicament

_**File 1: Two times the Trouble **_

_**#4: The worst predicament**_

MAI'S POV

"Naru! What happened?!" I suddenly said slamming the door open to the clinic. I saw Gene was sleeping on the bed with Naru and Masako beside him. Bou-san and Ayako were behind me while I'm guessing that John and Lin-san are still investigating. Naru stared at me blankly as Masako went near me and suddenly hugged me.

"What's wrong Masako? Please tell me. ." I said and she suddenly sobbed uncontrollably. I hushed her down and tried to guess what happened. I looked at Naru and I mind-linked him

_'What happened?' _but he just sighed and turned back to Gene.

_'Naru. . What happened tell me now!' _I shouted mentally at him and he suddenly rubbed the bridge of his nose. Oh he was irritated.

_'Gene just lost his consciousness and is in a coma. We don't know how or why it happened, he just doesn't wake up even if I transferred some of my energy to him. . Hara-san was a wreck ever since he was like this. .' _I suddenly tensed with what he said. Usually transferring energy to his twin worked but why didn't it work now?

_'Do you want me to try something?' _I told him and he nodded. I'm sure Naru would take any chance to wake his brother up. I nodded as well handing Masako to Bou-san.

"Don't worry Masako. . I'll do anything to make Gene wake up again. ." I smiled at her and she nodded her head. I know she likes Naru but she loves Gene. Yeah, I get that vibe from her. She's just too shy, actually both of them are to shy to tell each other how they actually feel. So much for them. Speak for yourself Mai.

I sat beside Gene's bed and held his hand. I concentrated hard and tried entering his mind. His walls were so weak at the moment. What happened to you Gene?! A surge of energy suddenly released every tension in my body and I was suddenly pulled away from it and total blackness took over.

_Dreamscape_

_I opened my eyes and saw the sun setting in the distance. . Was I already inside Gene's mind? _

_"Gene. . Gene where are you?" I called for him yet he did not answer. Where was he?! _

_"Gene!" I called for him louder but a hand yanked me backwards. I saw. . myself. .I slapped her hand away and backed away a few steps. My Replica had hand behind her and I knew what it was. _

_"Don't you dare take a step closer!" I shouted at her yet she just smirked at me. _

_"You're the one that ganger wants. . And I'll bring you to him so that I can live your life!" she said and suddenly attacked me with a knife. I dodged it and cast a spell on her._

_**"Nau manku san dabara zan dankan!" **__I chanted hurriedly and she was blasted away. I ran and ran where my feet would take me and I looked back to see her coming after me. I still ran and bumped against a hard surface. I looked and saw . . who was sliced in half. His hand reached for me yet I slapped it away taking a step back._

_"Got you!" I heard my voice and suddenly I felt pain shot up my whole body. I felt weak and my knees buckled falling to the floor. I felt wet and sticky. What the. . heck?_

_Total Blackness. ._

GENE'S POV

_Dreamscape_

_I suddenly woke up to find myself in a miasma filled room. I covered my nose and looked outside. It had a dark bluish glow so that means I'm in a dream. I looked around me and saw Mai chained up on her wrist and was slumped to the floor unconscious. I tried to call for her but my voice didn't work. I tried to mind-linked but still didn't work. I walked towards her but was suddenly yanked back only to see I was chained myself. _

_The only thing I remembered was slicing my replica in half but suddenly blacking out. Maybe I still haven't restored my energy. _

_'Mai! Mai wake up!' I mind-linked her one more time but why was there a wall in her thoughts?! And stronger than her usual ones! Shit!_

_I'll try Naru. . I thought to myself and instantly tried to have connection outside. _

_'Naru. Naru can you hear me?!' I shouted at him hoping to contact him._

_'Gene? Gene is that you?' _

_'Yeah it's me Naru. Listen. . Mai's in danger, well both of us are. But listen. Mai's bleeding and I can't get to her because we are both chained up. I can't mind link her because the walls around her head are too strong. And she's losing energy because of it.'_

_'What do I do? Do I take her hands off you? She's bleeding! Hara-san get bandages, Matsuzaki-san get a towel NOW!' I froze. Mai's bleeding in the real world? The dream became reality? This is worse than I thought. _

_'No don't take her hands off me. She might never get back to the real world if you take her away in the state she's in just keep her hands on me. Just keep it there or else she'll die brother' I told him and I knew it affected him. In a way. _

_'She can't die! I won't let that happen!' I suddenly heard a scream in the background of his head. _

_'Shit! Gene I'll mind link you later! A bunch of bloodied students are attacking you and Mai. We'll stop them. Try to think of a way to save her. Please Gene' I heard his voice crack a bit. But just a bit. So he really did care for her. Little brother maybe after this case, you'll realize how much she means to you. _

_'Don't worry you can count on me' and I cut the link. I just hope they're all right. Masako. . please be all right. ._

NARU'S POV

Shit! Shit! This isn't what I envisioned this spirit to be. It's a repulsive one which means it wants something. . Or someone. Shit! They want Mai! or even Gene for that matter!

"In God was the word and the word was God" I heard John chant while Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san were by Gene and Mai's side.

**"On baishiramantaya sowaka"**

**"On ishanaya intaraya sowaka."**

**"On jiterashi itara jibaratanō sowaka"**

**"On hayabaishiramantaya sowaka."**

**"On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan."**

**"On aganaya in maya sowaka"**

**"On irotahi chanoga jiba tai sowaka."**

**"On chirichi iba rotaya sowaka."**

**"On a ra ba sha nō sowaka!" **

Bou-san put a protective barrier by the door of the clinic and stabbed his _tokkosho_ (A/N Is a knife like tool which uses psychic energy to create barriers and such) on the door pane.

"That should hold them off for awhile. ." he said while panting. He lost more energy than ever. The number of students outside were slamming the barrier but they couldn't break it. These students were on the list of people who had doppelgangers. What the heck how are we suppose to exorcize this kind of spirit. It was repulsive and I can't just stand here doing nothing.

"Gene!" I suddenly heard Hara-san shout and I looked around to see my brother getting cuts all over his body. What the heck was happening inside their dream. He suddenly coughed up blood and I felt the pain as well.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I slumped to the floor clutching my abdominal area.

"Naru!" Koujo walked over to me supporting me while I stand up.

_'Gene, Gene! Answer me!' _I mind linked Gene and all I could were pants and grunts.

_'A little busy here brother. Mai's safe but they want to kill her. And in a not so good way. They want to kill her so that her ganger will replace her. The ganger's true form is of a small child. Conjoined twins. . They're both dead and they want revenge because their mother shunned them away and buried them alive. . Mai's talking with it right now Calming it down I just hope it works. She's Mai after all' _I suddenly got angry and slammed my fist on the wall. Wait . . Why am I getting angry? Was it because Mai's been targeted by spirits again? Or because of Gene's tone of voice when he mentioned Mai's name? I don't know!

_'Naru. . Are you okay?' _a sweet voice suddenly asked me and my knees had gone weak and I sat on the floor.

_'Mai. . Thank God you're awake. .' _

A few moments of silence from her. What was she doing?!

'_'Mai? Mai!'_

Still Silence. . .

What the heck?!

Mai! Answer Me!

#######################################

A/N

I'm on a roooooollllllllll :))))))

So will they be able to purify it? or Not?


End file.
